


red string of fate, blue dragon

by vannral



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Study, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Ed doesn't really care about soulmates.But he cares about Ling Yao.





	red string of fate, blue dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh boy. I started this a while ago, just for fun, just to try my hand at soulmate aus and it was supposed to be about 5000 words and that's it. It very soon got away from me and I have no fucking clue what happened. This is long and slow and focuses on Ed a lot, and the whole soulmate-thing isn't really the central focus here. Anyway, I hope you like it! :)

Once upon a time, a boy is born; golden hair, amber eyes, his spirit burning bright and fiery.

He’s ready to take on the whole world, ready to rip and adjust and _make amends,_ ready to sacrifice _everything_ to get his brother’s body back, _because it’s his fault -_

alchemy; transmutation; the scent of rotting flesh, then sweat, then blood, then _tears,_ and then he’s a _state alchemist - the dog of the military._

( _he’s too busy to notice it, to be honest.)_

(that little dragon, inked into his skin, an imprint that _burns,_ a little dragon slithering on his side, _on his ribs,_ like it’s breathing fire and ash and smoke into him.)

     “ _Oh!”_ Al squeaks, when he sees it the first time. “Is that - ?”

Ed grits his teeth. “Yeah”, he grunts gruffly. “It doesn’t matter.”

     “But it’s a dragon! Your soulmate - how long has that _been_ there?”

     “I _don’t_ know and I don’t care - Al, can we just drop it? Soulmates don’t matter right now.”

Al can’t change his expression - _it’s armor, and it’s your fault, remember -_

But Ed can feel Al’s eyes drilling into his skull. “Okay”, he finally says softly. “If that’s what you want. But I think it’s really cool, though.”

Ed’s _tired._ “Yeah, I guess. Hey, how about this Liore? That priest seems kinda fishy, right?”

+

Liore is a disaster.

+

_(of course it fucking is, too damn good to be true anyway, what a shocker.)_

+

Liore was just a start, and Ed’s just a little bit bitter, because _everything_ goes downhill from there.

+

_Can we play, Edward?_

No, no, no, _i’m so sorry, i’m so sorry - !_

+

They meet a strange Xingese prince with a crooked grin and fox-like eyes, _sharp and cunning,_ and so utterly shameless in a way that both infuriates and charms Ed, no matter how much he will deny that until the day he dies.

_“Philosopher’s Stone... you wouldn’t know anything about that, right?”_

And Ed wants to curse, bite and snarl, because _that’s the last thing they need,_ they don’t need this, people are _dying,_ people _have_ died for the Stone, they don’t -

... _it’s dangerous._

So Ed lies through his gritted teeth.

+

It explodes to their faces.

+

Homunculus, the Fifth Laboratory, _Ling and Lan Fan and Fu,_ Scar, Bradley, _and_ Lan Fan losing her arm, and Ed’s kind of ready to burst a blood vessel at this point.

+

Then it all goes wrong. So horrifyingly _wrong._

Gluttony swallows them, and Ed and Ling _sink_ into that terrifying darkness and blood, that hot stench of rotting flesh and iron and something _ancient._

Panic grips Ed; he clutches at his stomach with white knuckles as he desperately tries not to hyperventilate. He’s alone. _He’s alone, where’s Al, is Al okay, Ling - ?_

Then Ling wades through blood with a torch in hand, and Ed’s heart _leaps,_ relief overwhelms him like being submerged into cool water.

It’s them, in this, together, tied and tangled and _together._

Teeth clenched, Ed drags Ling on his shoulder, his muscles _screaming_ with effort and he hates every second of it, cursing and snarling, but in the same time, worry worms into his mind.

_They need to get out, NOW -_

They eat a boot. Ling teases him, it’s gentle and Ed almost forgets about the danger they are in. It’s a simple moment, silly in under every other circumstances, but this is what they share.

It’s a start - no, not really, Ed thinks it’s more like a turning point. A turning point where Ling becomes _something_ more than an annoyance, a strange, he becomes someone Ed can _trust_ to watch his back. To fight with. 

_(he almost forgets about soulmates and dragons.)_

Of course, there’s something else in the darkness _with_ them, and that’s a whole another story.

Envy’s _multiple faces,_ screaming and crying and screaming for help -

\- _they are people, they need our help -_

Ling’s frantically trying to get him understand, _to snap out of it, wake up, Ed, you need to focus, goddamnit - !_

Envy strikes them, _crack-crack, bones shatter,_ it’s hard to breathe, Envy’s grin is unholy and _cruel_ as he lifts Ed up in the air -

Ling’s terrified roar: “ _ED! WAKE UP!”_

And he does.

_He has a plan._

He uses Envy’s Philosopher’s Stone.

Gets them back.

_And for the second time, he’s so glad Ling’s there with him._

+

And then, horror and panic and _despair_ set in.

Because Ling is _not there, and then suddenly Greed is,_ everything unravels, and _Father_ is there, _and Ed feels like a complete failure._

( _it hurts.)_

It’s worse to look at Lan Fan’s agonized face as she grips Ling’s message.

_I’m so sorry._

+

They stretch thin; Briggs, conspiracy, _Selim is a Homunculus,_ the chimeras ditch Kimblee, Al _leaves_ to find Scar and Marco, it’s all a whirlwind against time, they need _to hurry -_

\- and Ed finds Ling. _Well, Ling finds them,_ to be honest.

Ed’s chest constricts with something like _agony,_ when Ling _grins_ at him, weakly _\- oh, it’s really Ling._ That stupid grin, crinkled eyes, cunning like a fox’s.

_(ed’s never been more happy to see him.)_

He nearly throws his arms around the stupid prince, but holds himself back and settles to tug Ling’s messy black hair in admonishment as Ling wolfs down their rations.

     “Didn’t really go according to plan, right, Ed?” he drawls, but it’s kind.

     “...I’ll say. How about you? You okay with this - this Homunculus bullshit?”

A dark shadow passes quickly Ling’s features; older, heavier. Ed guesses it hasn’t been easy, being with Greed.

     “It’s what I wanted, isn’t it? To obtain the secret to immortality. Now I have it and... this is the price I pay for it.”

Ed sighs, settles to sit beside Ling. The chimeras have given them a bit of privacy, now that the whole plan of the Promised Day has been told. It’s just them.

Ed is sort of stunned to realize that he’s actually missed Ling. This easy companionship, and it brings him comfort in this quiet, freezing night.

     “Is your Emperor gonna accept that?”

     “Immortality is immortality, Ed. He won’t care in what form it is.”

Ed bites his lower lip. “Sounds pretty shitty to me.”

Ling barks out a laugh; it’s harsh and a bit _broken._ “Yeah, I’m not going to argue. Well, we’ll see how it goes if we survive that long.” 

     “Hey.” Ed reaches and catches Ling’s wrist. His skin is warm under Ed’s fingers. “We’re doing this. Okay? We’re kicking Father’s ass to the sun and back and then we’re _winning_ this thing.”

Ling’s eyes are wide, surprised - and then, the very fine laughter lines around the corners soften, and Ed realizes with a jolt that it’s _fondness._  

     “ _Hoo,_ that’s a pretty optimistic claim.”

     “Yeah, well, what else am I gonna do? I’m not giving up. If this is a chance to get our bodies back - no, to get _Al’s_ body back, there’s no way I’m considering any other option. Plus that Father guy’s seriously pissing me off, so fucking with his plans is a great addition, too.”

Ling snorts an amused laugh. “You’re something else, Ed.”

     “Pfft, whatever. I’m not here to impress anyone”, Ed says, but it comes out a bit awkward. 

They drift off into silence again, and Ed rubs absent mindedly his side - it doesn’t hurt anymore, after the impaling and Envy breaking his ribs and _other things -_

     “You okay?” Ling asks, with soft, tired concern.

They are both so _weary,_ scarred and exhausted in this battle, this _war_ that defies every single sense that they _have,_ but it’s the situation.

     “Yeah. Just... sore, that’s all.”

Breathing hurts slightly, and wincing, he remembers, _oh yeah, the dragon._ Who the hell can think of soulmates at a time like this? Ed steals a quick glance at Ling, who leans against the wall, breathes deeply and seems to just enjoy _existing_ in this moment.

_(ed’s heart squeezes painfully, and sweet warmth spreads to his chest.)_

_stop it. stop it - it’s not -_

     “Hey, can I ask you something, Ling?”

Ling tilts his head toward Ed. “ _Ah?_ What is it?” he asks curiously, and maybe he’s grateful for the distraction, too.

Ed bites the inside of his cheek, suddenly nervous. “Does - I mean, the Xingese people have soulmarks, too, right?” Right as he says it, he realizes just how utterly _stupid_ it sounds. “Shit! I mean, you _do,_ but - d’you have like, what’s it like there?”

Ling blinks, taken aback.

     “Where is this coming from, Ed? Have you found your soulmate?”

     “N - _no_ , b - but whatever, you’re dodging the question!”

Ling raises his hands in mock surrender. “Sure, sure, sorry. Well, it’s not that different from here, from what I’ve seen? ‘Course, in Xing, people tend to use soulmarks as blackmail material concerning the heirs, but I think that’s mostly it?” 

     “Huh? The Emperor’s heirs?”

     “Mmh-hmm. It gets pretty damn ugly, but thankfully I haven’t found mine, so that hasn’t happened yet.”

Something hot and _ugly_ curls in the pit of Ed’s stomach, and instantly he feels guilty and embarrassed.

_it’s not important right now, shut up -_

     “Huh...well, here’s to hoping it’ll work out eventually”, he mumbles.

     “So you and Winry are _not_ soulmates, then?” Ling asks, his voice taking an annoying teasing lilt that Ed very much _dislikes._

He glares. “What the hell, man, what’s with that? _No?_ I grew up with her”, he grumbles. “Besides, her soulmark’s way different than mine - “

     “ _Hoo,_ really? What is it?”

     “Hey, rude.”

     “I’m sorry, is that offensive in Amestris?”

     “No, but I don’t have to explain shit to you, idiot prince”, Ed huffs in one last desperate attempt to fix this. No one has ever said Ed can work that well under that kind of stress.

Ling’s mouth quirks into a grin, like he’s completely _charmed._

     “Like I said, you’re something else, Edward Elric”, he says with amusement and bumps his fist with Ed’s. Ed’s heart skips a wild beat. “Be careful out there, all right?”

     “...yeah. You, too.”

He remembers Ling’s grin, his gently playful eyes, even when Greed claws the control back for himself and settles into Ling’s body like he _owns him._

_(it makes ed sick to the stomach.)_

_(well, greed, that’s quite fitting now isn’t it? what a bastard.)_

Loneliness and despair to do something that nearly drowns everything else in him, causes Ed to run after Greed and _pledge himself_ to his service.

_(like a deal with the devil, and the other option is a freefall, so...)_

...so it’s similar enough goal, and _Ling_ is there, as well, so Ed doesn’t hesitate. 

+

     “So, Elric, you’re pretty chummy with the prince here, huh?”

     “Yeah? What’s your point?” Ed mutters gruffly.

It’s really strange; seeing _Greed_ inhabit Ling’s body in a completely different way; he’s smooth, but not in a honed way that Ling is - Ling’s grace comes from experience and practise and _assassination attempts,_ but Greed strolls and saunters and _swaggers,_ oozing annoying confidence.

_(ed’s barely getting used to it. he flinches and startles, whenever he snaps from his thoughts and catches greed’s cold purple eyes study him.)_

_(homunculus eyes. envy’s eyes, lust’s eyes.)_

     “Hey, hey, don’t get all pissy with me, kid! Just makin’ an observation. He kept me out pretty long. Kinda suspicious. What were you two up to, huh?”

     “Oh, totally planning how to murder you”, Ed snaps impatiently.

Greed howls with laughter. “Good luck with that! I admire your guts, kiddo, well done! So, secrets?”

     “ _No,_ more like plain _personal_ and none of your goddamn business _,_ so fuck off.” 

     “ _Language_ ”, mutters Darius, shaking his head.

     “C’mon, he’s butting into my business. It’s not enough he has Ling’s body, gotta be nosy about this, too.”

     “Ooh? Getting cozy with the prince, are ya?” Greed sounds _smug._ “My, didn’t figure you for an opportunist.”

     “That’s not - anything like what it is - _shut up!”_

     “Neck-deep in denial”, Greed sing-songs, and Ed really, _really_ wants to punch him.

     “You’re so wrong it ain’t even funny. What the hell, leave me alone.”

     “Can’t, you work for me.”

     “I’d rather jump into a fucking lake.”

     “Too bad, should’ve thought that before you decided to do this.”

+

 Reaching Resembool and the Rockbell house feels like a small comfort; _balm on the soul, really, and_ Ed thinks he might actually weep a bit.

     “Huh, pretty nice”, Heinkel says taking a look around.

     “Okay, let’s go”, Ed says and already reaches for the handle -

     “Whoa, are you just gonna _barge in?”_

     “Without _knocking?_ You are one rude brat.”

_Good god, it’s like he’s committing a murder._

     “Wha - ? What the hell are you two, I’ve lived here! _Geez...”_

The Rockbell house is dark, but to Ed, it’s a safe haven, _blissfully familiar,_ a place to breathe. Even the scent of automail oil, bread and wood settle his frayed nerves, and for the first time in _weeks,_ he can finally just _relax._

     “Looks like she’s bailed”, Greed says while examining some photographs on Granny’s mantel.

     “Someone called her to work, don’t be a dick. Can’t do much else but wait.”

+

So, they wait.

Ed closes his sore eyes for a moment, and startles awake to meet Greed’s unblinking gaze.

     “Ugh, so _creepy,_ why are you being like that, _god”,_ Ed groans. “What is it?”

     “I’m wondering about you, kid, not that it’s _new._ The prince’s nagging at me.”

Ed tenses. “Why? Is he okay? Let him out already.”

     “Geez, calm down, would ya? _Yeah,_ he’s fine - worrying, but _fine,_ and _no,_ I will _not_ let him out.”

Ed scowls. “You know, you’re really a pain in the ass, you know that?”

     “I _do,_ but shockingly I didn’t come here to talk about _me”,_ Greed drawls lazily and opens one eye again to pin a sharp look at Ed. “So, the prince tells me he has subordinates. Bodyguards?”

     “Uh, yeah”, Ed says tentatively, because he doesn’t _trust_ Greed, not really, similar goals or not.

     “One is a woman, right?”

Ed wants to bash his skull into a wall. Or better yet, _Greed’s_ skull.

     “You’re so gross”, he snaps. “Fuck off.”  

     “No, no, don’t get that way - what I mean, is she _his?_ You know, his woman?”

     “What the hell are you, a caveman?” Ed demands, disgusted. “And how the hell should I know?”

Greed flashes a wide, thin, _starving_ smile that sends ice cold shivers down Ed’s spine. “Just wondering. Are they soulmates?”

     “Once again, why are you askin’ me?”

     “Just verifying - he could be lying, you know. Not a smart move, but he _could.”_

     “Wonder why.”

_Huh...though Ling said he hasn’t found his soulmate yet... that doesn’t mean they’re not together._

The thought causes his sternum to _flare,_ like a hot burned imprint coiling under his bones, crackling. He ignores it.

     “So you don’t know, huh? Tch. Disappointing.”

     “Get off my case, you’re so annoying. Why should I know anything about Ling’s soulmate?” Ed grumbles, and it sounds more bitter than he intends.

He pretends not to notice.

+

It’s the Promised Day.

It’s horror, adrenaline, _fear-fear-fear,_ race against time, and reaching, clawing his way to _Al,_ Al, who is waiting so patiently on the other side, Al, who smiles so widely even though his face is so sunken and thin and _fragile -_

_(ed punches Father. he gives up alchemy. they get al back..ling loses greed, loses fuu.)_

It’s the Promised Day.

And Ed’s half-terrified, half- _furious_ out of his mind to care about dragons or soulmates. 

( _but he cares about ling yao.)_

And watching him leave with May and Lan Fan fractures something in him, ever so slightly.

It should be all right, isn’t it? Everything they set out to do has been _done,_ there’s no reason for them to _stay, and it rolls on ed’s tongue, ‘you don’t have to leave right now, stay for a while’,_ it weighs his tongue, every syllable, _formed and ready -_

 _-_ but they still leave.

They have won, but in the same time, _it hurts._

They have _won,_ so Ed ignores it.

+

Winry is too good, always has been.

Good, fierce, a crushing force that can make everything all right.

Once upon a time in Resembool, Ed was bitter and _angry_ that his soulmark wasn’t same as hers; because it feels real between, real and hopeful and _like it could be._

But it isn’t.

And it’s them, their devotion and loyalty and _friendship_ for each other.

And it’s not really romance.

She smiles sweetly at him, brushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and asks him to sit beside her, where the evening sun paints last golden rays.

     “You’ve been down lately”, she says, like she already _knows._

     “Yeah, sorry, I’m just... tired.”

And it’s not even a lie; Ed’s _exhausted;_ nightmares are not kind, the war is not kind, and returning to normalcy is _balm,_ but he’s having pains ( _on his arm, on his chest, on his ribs, where the dragon burns.)_

Winry nods. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asks carefully.

     “No, not really. I just - I need to figure it out myself first. Where’s Al?”

Her smile is gentle. “Peeling apples. He’s kinda into it, it’s adorable.”

Ed knows; seeing Al enjoy simple things is heartwarming and sincerely _touching;_ the way Al relishes every bite of food, the way he wraps himself in blankets, nuzzling into soft texture, the way he touches the dinner table’s wooden surface, the way he just _loves the world._

     “Heh, good. I’m glad.” He hesitates, because she’s still watching him, _so patient,_ she deserves everything good in the world, and _guilt_ churns in his stomach. “Look, Winry, I’m - I’m still trying to come to grips with all that went down. Okay? It will pass, I swear.”

It’s not even a lie.

To his surprise, she just tilts her head and her smile doesn’t waver. “I know, you don’t have to explain anything to me. I’m here, if you ever wanna talk, okay?”

_She’s so good, and Ed is so grateful that she’s in their lives._

     “Thank you...Winry.”

+

They receive a letter from Xing.

Al’s joy is palpable; his not-so gaunt, not-so pallid face _shines,_ and Ed watches him with amusement.

     “They’re okay! May, Ling, Lan Fan - they’re all okay. They made it, thank _god”,_ Al sighs in relief and _slumps_ on the couch, clutching the letter against his chest.

     “Amazing - let me see - have they crowned him yet, what’s happening - ?”

     “Wait for your own turn! No, it says the Emperor declared Ling the winner, so it’s definitely happening... huh, Xingese politics are really heavy...”

     “Is he seriously complaining over there?” 

     “Nope, I think he’s very serious. Look, May drew a panda!”

     “It’s _rabid.”_

     “It’s _adorable!_ Think we can go there soon, Ed? I’d love to see Xing.”

Ed grumbles, very decidedly ignoring the warmth spreading into his bones, sweet and fluttering at the thought of seeing Ling again. And Lan Fan. And the beangirl. Flushing, Ed stares at the ceiling.

 _Huh,_ he thinks, a bit dazed. _I actually miss the bastard..._

The realization should not come as a surprise to anyone, but to Ed, it hits him in the sternum, rattles his entire world. He _misses_ Ling. His stupid grin, his stupid _face,_ he misses how Ling just _went_ with whatever grumpy rubbish Ed flung at him -

\- and _he_ \- 

_(the dragon settles on his rib, calm and soft.)_

     “Ed? Brother?”

Blinking he finds Al staring at him.

     “Yeah”, he manages to say. “It’d be cool.”

(he does _not_ like the knowing twinkle in Al’s eyes.)

     “Just cool, huh?”

     “Shut up.”

Al’s beaming at him.

+

May writes often; Al’s face lights every time they get a letter from Xing - she’s apparently studying advanced alkahestry and doing quite well for herself.

Ling writes as well, but not as often, and Ed feels a pang of _something_ sharp and ugly lance through his chest, because _goddamnit, he enjoys Ling’s letters._

He hates to admit it, but Ling’s really smooth with words. _Clever._

Sometimes they are full of playful jabs, sometimes dramatic complaining, some jokes about politics how he would really want Ed there to throw fits and scare people, and as time passes, the letters get shorter.

Ed tries to ignore that.

+

Ling gets crowned as the Emperor of Xing.

They receive a photograph of him, dressed in full Emperor garbs, his messy raven hair tucked into a glossy, careful bun, his expression stiff and so _serious_ and it looks so _strange_ and _regal and important,_ that Ed can’t look away.

He’s proud, so proud of Ling, there is no denying that, but in the same it tangles with _nostalgia, or maybe that’s longing,_ and he has no idea what to do.

+

He’s given up alchemy, but that doesn’t mean he can’t study.

Ed busies himself; drowns himself into thick text books, scrolls, notebooks and newest research, he writes and writes and _writes,_ ink stains his fingertips and his eyes start to feel dry and _stinging,_ but at least he’s doing something he enjoys.

     “Wow, brother, these look really good”, Al says, sounding impressed as he dares to browse through some pages Ed’s written about transmutation circles. “Like, really official.”

     “Thanks - there’s still a lot to do, and I wanna put it on paper.”

     “Think about publishing this?”

Ed opens his eyes, lowers his arms on the table. “Maybe”, he says tentatively. “I haven’t really decided yet. I mean, some things would be good to be public knowledge, but... some people might want to use it all for dangerous things.”

They don’t mention Father. They don’t mention Shou Tucker.

     “To be fair, it’s always been a problem and it always _will_ be a problem”, Al points out gently. “Like with weapon manufacturing.”

     “Tch. Like I said, I’m thinking about it. Have you actually read through Greenidge’s newest theory? Fucker published it in the University’s paper. The whole thing is preposterous and so fucking wrong I almost wanna strangle someone.”

Al _laughs._ “Don’t ever change, brother.”

+

It’s been more than half a year, when Al comes to the room Ed’s claimed as his study, looking twitchy and uncertain.

     “Hey, um - can we talk?”

Surprised and a little apprehensive, Ed nods, puts his pen away. “Sure... everything okay?” he asks, worried.

     “Yeah, I mean - I think so? Maybe? It’s just - I’m not sure what to do.” Al shifts and wrings his hands anxiously. “Now that everything is over, I - I think I want to travel again?” He looks so _nervous,_ that Ed takes pity on him.

     “Oh, yeah? Where?” he asks, grinning.

Al relaxes, shoots a grateful look at him before sitting down. “I don’t know? I mean, Heinkel and Darius are in the east right now, and I thought to visit them. And then maybe Liore, see how Rose’s doing.”

     “That sounds cool! Go ahead, nothing’s stopping you”, Ed says and he _means_ it.

     “R - really? You think so?”

     “Pfft, of course! That’s what you want so go on and get it!”

Al flashes a blindingly bright, _honest_ smile, and then, it wavers. “I - I don’t want to leave you alone, though. You don’t want to come with me?”

     “Nope, I’m good right here. Besides, alone _how?_ Granny’s nagging at me to eat and Winry will kick me into the sun if I become too much of a hermit. Seriously, it’s awesome, Al, just _go for it!”_

     “Aah, okay, okay, stop yelling at me!”

+

Al leaves for his trip; they hold a party for him - baked apple pie, ice cream, sweet cider, _laughter and jokes and_ god forbid - _singing._

Ed’s so happy for him.

It’s a good way to say goodbye.

+

Then, a month later, Winry leaves for Rush Valley.

She’s tense and nervous, biting her lip and shifting in between guilt and steel-like _determination,_ and Ed tells her bluntly: “What the hell’s the problem, go!”

She opens her mouth to protest, and Ed says firmly: “I swear, if you pull an Al on me, I’m gonna scream. I’ll be fine.”

Winry rolls her eyes. “Oh, because it’s all _about you”,_ she mocks fondly and pinches Ed’s cheek. “But fine.”

     “Be awesome, okay?”

     “I already am, I don’t know what _you_ are talking about, mister”, she scoffs, but her sky bright eyes are sparkling. “Who knows... maybe I’ll find my soulmate.”

     “Maybe. With your luck, it’s probably some scruffy person with four automails.”

She brightens. “Ooooh, that sounds so _cool.”_

     “Freak.”

     “Alchemist _nerd.”_

     “Have fun, okay?”

Her smile turns soft. “I will. You, too, Edward, I _mean_ it.”

     “Yeah, yeah, I will, I will.”

     “Find someone to match that weird dragon of yours?”

     “Hey, it’s not weird, I think it’s pretty cool.”

Winry laughs, and the world seems so right at that very moment. She kisses his cheek, ruffles his hair, winks and is gone the next day.

+

It’s almost been ten months since the Promised Day, when Ed decides _fuck it, I’m going to Xing._

It lacks all subtlety, but he thinks it’s a good idea. Plus he’s interested in alkahestry in theory, so what options there are left than to cross that goddamn awful desert and _go for it?_

Granny fixes him a flat, too sharp look. “So, crossing the desert, are you? Just like that?”

Her suspicion is not _wrong,_ but after Winry left for Rush Valley, she’s been keeping a rather heavy eye on Ed.

     “Oh, c’mon, granny, it’s not like I woke up today and thought ‘hey, what an awesome idea just to pack up and _go_ ’”, Ed grumbles, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

     “Oh, yeah? And when did you have this marvellous plan of yours?”

     “What the hell kinda difference does it make? I’m doing this.”

Granny doesn’t say anything. Then, her aged features soften into a smile. “I’m glad.”

Ed thinks he’s heard wrong. He gawks. “ _What?”_

     “I’ve been worried about you”, she says and takes a slow drag of her pipe. “Always nose buried in your texts and writing, just _writing_ so much, it’s a wonder your arm hasn’t fallen off already and what a waste that would be after all the trouble... I think this will be a good change for you.”

     “I know what I’m _doing - “_

     “As you often do, that’s true. Still. I’m glad you’re doing this.” She blows foul-smelling smoke out of her nostrils. It reminds him of _home._ “Remember to write sometimes, Ed. Or bring that fancy tea they drink there.”

     “You sure it’s _tea_ you want?”

     “Shut up, squirt. Bring me whatever you want.”

She winks.

Suddenly it feels like it’s going to be okay.   

+

He writes to May and Ling to let them know he’s coming.

+

 Ed is not nervous.

_He’s not._

At least, that’s what he’d like to tell his trembling hands, and gritting his teeth in annoyance and _fear,_ he hides them in the pockets. 

 _Breathe. It’s just Xing for chrissakes._ Just Ling.

Anxiety and worry and _nerves and everything_ reach into Ed’s dry throat, like they have been doing the last week, and he’s suddenly overwhelmed with clawing desire to curl into himself and just _hyperventilate._

_Get a goddamn grip!_

It’s just Xing. It’s just _Ling._ It’s nothing he can’t handle, he _can,_ and his _heart_ pounds _and pounds_ -

_(have i made a mistake, what if he doesn’t wanna see me, what if he’s forgotten, what if what if what if - )_

_Whatever, I’m here for alkahestry, anyway, who cares if he doesn’t wanna see -_

     “Edward.”

Ed flinches back to face Lan Fan; she’s waiting for him under a tree shadow. Upon closer inspection, he’s glad to notice that she looks healthy; there’s softness around her eyes, glow on her round cheeks. 

     “Hi! Lan Fan - hey, it’s been so long, how are you?” Ed greets her and relaxes, when he sees a faint smile on her lips.

     “Thank you for asking, I’m quite well”, she replies softly and bows her head a little. “You look good. Did your trip go well?”

     “Yeah, thanks, nothin’ major, no hitches along the way.”

_(ed hates the desert. he forgot how much he hates it.)_

     “That’s good to hear. Is your automail all right?” she asks, her hawk-like gaze finding his leg. In other life, she would have made a magnificent sniper, Ed thinks absentmindedly. 

     “All taken care of, Winry ranted at me before I left, it’s okay.” He hesitates. “Is it really okay for you to meet me? I mean, Ling could get his ass assassinated.”

She snorts. “I would like to see them get through May”, she replies, and Ed catches a smug glint in her dark eyes. 

     “The bean girl’s there?” he asks, surprised.

     “Yes, she spends quite a lot of time with the young lord - mainly scolding and disapproving his procrastination.”

Ed thinks he can hear fond amusement in her tone. It’s a nice change.

     “Oh, okay”, he says quite stupidly and twitches. “Uh, can we go, then? Is he expecting me?”

Lan Fan clicks her tongue. “He would not have sent _me_ if he wasn’t”, she reminds him, and Ed feels stupid. “Come on, then. Is that all your luggage?”

     “What? Uh, yeah. Not - not much stuff.”

     “Travelling lightly, then? Smart.”

     “Hey, that almost sounds like a compliment!”

Lan Fan doesn’t grace that with a reply.

+

Xing is a _gorgeous_ place, Ed decides. _(ling’s letters don’t do it any justice.)_

Colourful, busy, people chatter and laugh and the air is full of scents of spice, fruits, incence, herbs.

He unashamedly gawks around, head turning in all the possible direction. He drinks in the architecture; the statues, tiled rooftops, burning lanterns, delicate art, he just _gapes_ and tries to imprint it all into his memory.

Lan Fan keeps an eye on him as they make their way through the city, and he has a suspicion she finds his behaviour funny.

_Yeah, well, whatever, this is so cool._

     “Is Ling doing okay, otherwise?” he asks, when they cross a beautiful marble bridge.

Her pace doesn’t slow. “He’s very busy”, she says very diplomatically. “Few attempts have been made on his life, but he’s stubborn.”

Ed snorts. “Yeah, that he is. Does he h - “ He hesitates, bites his tongue, and cheeks flushing scarlet in _utter embarrassment and shame,_ trails off.

Lan Fan peers at him curiously. “What?” 

     “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

     “If it concerns the young lord, I _will_ worry about it”, Lan Fan points out firmly, and _yeah, Ed should’ve known that._

     “It doesn’t, not really. More like concerns me than that bastard”, Ed grumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lan Fan observes him suspiciously for a moment, but thankfully doesn’t rise at the insult.

     “All right. This way, please.”

´+

The Palace is old, beautiful, and everything in it feels _heavy_ with history and something _regal_. Red light streams from the windows.

Ed tenses. He can’t help it, it twists in his gut, and within every step he hears: _you don’t belong here. You don’t. Why are you here, in a Palace?_ He swallows, squares his shoulders stiffly and follows Lan Fan through exquisite corridors.

In a large hall with a glass ceiling to the sky, they meet a familiar face.

     “Oh! _Edward!”_

It’s May Chang. She’s a bit taller than the last time he’s seen her, and also she’s wearing a dress that’s made of better material.

_(ed makes note she’s got tired circles around her eyes.)_

Still, she flashes a wide, delighted smile at him.

     “Edward! You finally arrived, oh, it’s so great to see you!” Then, she wrinkles her nose playfully. “It seems like you’ve grown a bit.”

He _slightly_ bristles at that. “Oh, yeah? I don’t see any difference in you, kid.”

May sticks out her tongue.

     “Is he all right there?” Lan Fan asks May, all business now smoothing her face into a mask that could’ve been the one she used to wear, _once upon a time._

May makes a face. “Yes, of course. Complains, the useless Yao brother”, she grumbles, but Ed isn’t fooled; she isn’t serious. “You might cheer him up.”

Ed’s mouth suddenly feels dry.

_He isn’t ready -_

The feelings he’s had return with full-force, _i’ve missed you, and your stupid face, i don’t know what i’m doing -_

But neither Lan Fan nor May appreciate his slowness, and they push him into Ling’s chambers.

_The royal chambers._

It’s dimly lit, a spacious room with mahogany glow, and Ed’s ready to _bolt -_

_“Ed!”_

And suddenly it’s all okay. _Like before._

Painful familiarity hits Ed like a sledgehammer, leaves him rattled and cracked _open,_ because it’s been months and months, _almost a year_ since the Promised Day, _and_ he’s finally here in Xing, and maybe it was not a mistake, after all -

 _Because it’s_ _Ling._

_(the dragon breathes with raw relief, like balm on painful wounds, it’s okay)_

The prince - well, _the Emperor now, ed’s mind supplies helpfully -_ jumps on his feet and his bronze face is bare with utter _joy,_ his sparkling eyes wide open, his grin so _genuine_ that it suddenly _hurts to look at -_

Before Ed can form a response, Ling has crossed the room and wrapped his arms tightly around Ed, lifting up from the ground.

     “Welcome! Man, it’s so _good_ to see you, you look _good,_ did the desert give you trouble?”

Ed’s brain is currently short-circuiting, he can’t move, Ling is _so close,_ he smells of pine wood and clean _soap,_ Ling’s raven black hair is messily hanging from a ponytail, _like the one during Amestris,_ and not in a _bun like in his official Royal picture, and_ Ed’s so _helpless_ against the storming feelings raging behind his rib cage, _thump-thump-thump_.

He just _stares,_ in affection, in longing, in relief, _in happiness,_ and -

     “Ed? You okay?” Ling asks, suddenly worried and withdraws slightly so he can look at Ed’s face better. “Hey...”

     “Hi, yeah, sorry. I’m okay. Just you’re _crowding_ me, what’s your deal.” He reaches to tug Ling’s shirt just to do something with his hands. “Also what the hell is this, you look like a slob!”

Ling’s grin widens, like he’s utterly _charmed_. “Hey, now, I don’t have any audiences today, I can look however the hell I want.”

     “You mean you didn’t even bother for my sake? Geez, thanks a lot.”

     “I don’t need to impress _you_ with fancy clothes”, Ling points out, looking terribly amused. 

     “It may have been nice, just _saying.”_

     “Don’t worry, I might show off for you later!”

Ling _winks,_ and Ed hates how his stomach _flutters. Goddamnit. This is going so badly, holy shit._

     “Lan Fan picked you up all right?”

     “Yeah, yeah, she found me fine, the trip was okay, the automail didn’t burn my leg off... never mind that, that’s boring as hell, how about you? So, being an Emperor... how’s that treating you?”

A shadow passes Ling’ features; dark, heavy, _tired,_ and immediately Ed’s insides twist with worry.

     “I’m trying - and people don’t really approve changes to the clan system”, he mutters, reaching to rub the back of his neck. “Yet anyway.”

     “’Cause it’s new?”

     “Yep, basically.”

     “That gotta be frustrating”, Ed says softly.

Ling blinks, startled and then, he smiles _slowly,_ and it’s so _gentle,_ that Ed’s mouth goes dry and alarm bells go off in his head. It should’ve made him back off. Missing and longing are two different things, and Ed’s heart is _being stupid anyway, you know it’ll end up breaking -_

     “Yeah”, he finally answers, and something warm flickers in Ling’s eyes. “But I’m not giving up, and May’s a force to be reckoned with. They listen to her opinion, give it a lot of weight, thank the _heavens.”_

     “That’s good. Because the Changs are one of the poorest clans, right?”

Ling looks like he hasn’t expected _that,_ but then it melts, and he looks _impressed._ “Yeah. Exactly.”

Then, Ling drags Ed to eat, because _of course he does, this is Ling,_ and moments later Ed realizes just how awesome Xing’s cuisine is.

Soon after May and Lan Fan show up, and although Lan Fan seems a bit tense, she still allows the younger girl to lead her to the table.

It’s an interesting affair, Ed thinks later with fondness; the Emperor, his stoic bodyguard and his half-sister, but most of all, he realizes that _it’s a family dinner._

     “Stop hogging the dumplings!” May scolds Ling and pokes him impatiently with her chopsticks.

     “You’re too slow, Chang!”

     “You’ve had _nine already!”_

     “Too bad, tough luck. Better be quicker next time!”

     “This is why people don’t like you! Greedy Yao brother”, she mutters, but as a peace offering, Ling drops a dumpling on her plate. 

Ed snorts into his tea, his grin _bubbling out of control._

_(he misses Al, a bit.)_

     “So, how’s everyone?” Ling asks, his mouth full of salmon, and Ed finds it utterly unbelievable that he understands what the hell he’s saying.

     “They’re fine, Winry’s in Rush Valley - you know, building up her clientele, probably opening her own shop... Al’s - “ Ed pauses, squints at May. “You don’t know what Al’s doing?”

May’s cheeks flush bright red, and she says defensively: “Letters are very slow, and he’s travelling - we’re busy!”

     “Not that busy”, Ling mutters.

     “Well, _I_ am, and I don’t want to make him feel like he has to respond to my letters”, she says quietly, tugs her dress self-consciously, and Ed sees Ling frowning.

     “Your letters make him happy”, Ed says bluntly, and her eyes snap wide open. “Seriously, he’s always gushing about it the next three hours - ‘Brother, look at this what May drew!’ ‘Brother, did you know Xing has this and that and those’. You have nothing to worry about.”

May stares at him, unmoving, and _then -_ she bows her head, smiling shyly to herself.

     “See? He’s just awkward, just like his brother”, Ling says, and Ed grits his teeth.

     “What _was that, you jerk?”_

     “Eat a dumpling!”

+

     “That was pretty sweet of you”, Ling says later, when he’s giving Ed a tour in the Palace gardens.

     “What was?”

     “Easing May’s mind like that. She’s been worrying a lot... about you, Scar and the chimeras... but you took her burden away just like that.”

     “Oh! I mean, sure? I’ll do whatever I can”, Ed says and bites the inside of his cheek, because _god, why is he so awkward?_ “And I wasn’t lying, Al gets all excited when she writes him. Kinda annoying, actually.”

Ling laughs, his eyes crinkling, and Ed has to look away.

     “So, uh - soulmate come knocking on your door yet?” he asks, and instantly wants to bite his tongue off. _He’s so subtle, holy shit._

Ling regards him for a moment. “No”, he replies with a crooked smile, and Ed gets a feeling he’s missing something.

     “What the _hell,_ why not, you’re the Emperor, people should be waiting in _line - “_

     “Ugh, _no,_ that’s weird. I’m not doing that.”

     “Don’t you want to find them?” Ed presses.

     “I’ll find them when the time comes, if I need to. Ease up, Ed, your blood pressure’s rising.”

     “Fuck you”, he grumbles.

(ling chuckles at him, and somehow _it’s okay.)_

+

That night he sleeps without nightmares.

+

The next morning Ed finds himself in the royal gardens just gaping around and enjoying. It’s a sea of colours; bright yellow, red, pink, orange, white, so many plum trees, cherry trees.

A beautiful place, full of _harmony and peace,_ like it’s placed in completely different reality.

To his surprise, he finds Lan Fan there. The sun has barely risen above horizon, the sky is a mixture of dark blue, green and bright yellow, but she’s there, stretching.

     “Oh! Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt - “ Ed starts awkwardly, but she shakes her head.

     “No, it’s all right. You can join me if you like.”

So he does.

It’s been a while since he’s done this; his joints are stiffer than he’d like, but he appreciates doing it nonetheless.

     “How’s the automail?” he asks as he’s reaching for his toes.

     “Fine, thank you. It takes some time to maintain with no mechanics nearby, but I’m quite content with it. It’s very useful.”

He enjoys her company; she’s quiet, in a serene kind of way. _No pressure to small-talk, no pressure to keep a conversation going._

     “Can I ask you something?” he asks.

Her dark eyes flick to him. “...be my guest.”

     “What’s your opinion on soulmates?”

To his utter surprise, her face grows bright pink, her eyes wide and very open. She bows her head, bangs hiding her eyes.

     “The concept is rather lovely”, she finally answers with a rather strangled voice. “Romantic.”

     “That’s not necessarily a bad thing, is it?” he asks carefully, not wanting to offend her.

     “No, it’s - “ Lan Fan trails off. “It’s the circumstances that make it unpredictable. Uncertain. To open yourself to another person, with no restrictions, nothing holding you back to _be_ vulnerable and bare to someone... and be accepted as you are, flaws and all... what would you do to protect that person? No matter _what_ the circumstances are and what they say?”

Ed swallows and suddenly his chest feels ice cold.

_Is she - talking about Ling?_

     “Yeah”, Ed grunts. “I get it.”

     “The young lord is brilliant in that way”, she continues, staring over the garden wall, to the horizon, where the sun paints the city roofs. “He fights so hard to make changes to Xing’s laws. Tear apart old so that new can grow. That even poor people can shout, make their voices heard and embrace their loved ones without fear of blackmail and assassinations.”

     “He can make it happen”, Ed says, a little nervously.

_She’s his soulmate?_

Lan Fan turns her head to smile at him; it makes her face look younger, free of all that stress and nightmares of _war,_ and Ed thinks he might be the worst bastard in the world for ever thinking ill of her.

( _ready to stab him and all)_

     “Yes”, she says briskly. “I know. He can make it happen. For all of us.” 

+

May finds them in the garden, already fully dressed and a pile of notebooks tucked under her arm. She _doesn’t_ even _blink_ as she spots Ed _._

     “Good morning”, Lan Fan greets her and straightens to her full height. “Have you eaten yet?”

      “No, not yet - I was going to wait for you. Edward, you’re coming too, you’ve lost weight, that’s not good!”

It’s apparently a regular thing, judging by the ease Lan Fan and May chat together as they walk down the corridors.

     “ - ve you seen the young lord yet?”

May looks affronted. “No! I’m _not_ going there - who knows what I’ll find? It’s probably gross and ew, I don’t need to see any concubines, thank you _very much!”_

Ed _chokes._

     “C - _concubines?”_

May wrinkles her nose in distaste. “He’s fighting to change the law, but he’s a _man,_ isn’t he? _”_ she says very suspiciously.

     “What, does he have a harem or something?” Ed very nearly _shrieks,_ a chill crawling into his neck.

     “It was the old way, to put it simply”, Lan Fan says neutrally, and Ed glances at her, anxiety clenching in him. _She’s angry? Right?_ “Not quite a harem, but the clan system was very unforgiving and messy regarding the wives. And really, May, that is assuming, we don’t know, it’s the young lord’s private time.”

     “Exactly, I don’t need to see _any_ of his private time, that’s so gross!”

Ed is light-headed and heaviness sinks to the pit of his stomach. He’s not interested in mild-flavoured rice porridge or green tea, and even less interested in analyzing why he’s upset.

_I’ve got no goddamn right to be upset. No right, at all, so stop it and eat._

+

Ling catches them twenty minutes later, and Ed glances at him, not sure if that’s a face of a man who got laid.

In fact, Ling’s got dark circles around his eyes, his hair sticking up in every direction. May shares a quick look with Lan Fan that’s not quite disapproving but a bit more worried.

+

They eat, and Ling gets his energy back, and this time, he really _does_ show off to Ed, who finds it both incredibly endearing and _annoying._

Then it turns into a competition, because _of course it does._

Ed can’t transmute anymore, but he’s handy in other ways - so he shoves the exact replica of the sword he made for Ling in Gluttony’s stomach.

When Ling recognises it, his jaw drops.

Then he howls with _laughter._

It’s good to see, Ed thinks, pleased warmth blooming in his chest.

     “Oh, man, you’ve got _such_ a bad taste”, Ling chuckles and turns the sword to admire the handle. “Amazing, Ed.”

     “Well, you kept complaining about it, and _I_ think it’s the best, so now you gotta deal with it.”

     “It’s so damn _ugly.”_ Ling’s grin is so genuine, real and _mischievous._ “Thanks.”

Heat spreads on Ed’s cheeks. “Y - yeah, well, I wanted to give it to you as a coronation gift, maybe cause a total scandal at the ceremony - “

     “ - with your tastes, yeah. Oi, what’s this, what’s with the skull?”

     “It’s _cool!”_

     “It’s really not.” But Ling’s dark eyes glimmer with warm fondness that Ed suddenly has trouble breathing and focusing. “They’d probably think you’re cursing my whole future.”

Ed cackles, entertained by the idea. “ _Awesome._ Live in fear, Xing, d’you hear!”

     “With you on the loose here, I won’t even need the sword”, Ling remarks, amused, his gaze following Ed.

     “Hey! I’m a _delight.”_

 And now, Ling’s grin turns to something soft. “Yeah, you are, not going to lie.”

Ed’s cheeks darken. “Oh, _stop_ it, you’re so embarrassing”, he mutters.

     “Whaaaat? Aren’t you adorable”, Ling chuckles and pokes Ed. “Can’t handle compliments?”

     “I _can -_ stop looking at me like that, all smug - I’m taking the sword back!”

     “Nope, it’s mine now, mine forever, I’ll make it a family heirloom and I will be buried with it.”

     “Shut up, that’s not funny!”

     “It’s a _little_ funny.”

The dim lantern light casts a lovely glow on Ling’s face; Ed’s mouth goes dry, and he thinks _oh._

Ling’s handsome in a strange way that Ed still finds appealing - his grin, the way his eyes crinkle like he’s constantly finding things funny around him, his wit and humor challenging Ed's in each turn, his way of being apologetically _himself._

 _His kindness._ His fierce loyalty. _Him being so ready to tear the world apart if it meant people would be safe -_

_\- and that had really nothing to do with greed._

_Just protective instincts._

And Ed thinks _oh._  

     “Ed?”

Ling’s not smiling anymore; he’s frowning, _worried,_ and before Ed can stop him, Ling reaches and tries Ed’s forehead with his hand. Ed’s eyes widen, and he’s completely _frozen._

     “You’re not feverish - you all right? You spaced out, all of a sudden.”

     “Yep, totally, not even one thing wrong, I’m okay”, Ed rambles, rubbing the back of his neck in utter frantic embarrassment. It seems to be a theme in his life, he thinks. “Uh, glad you like the gift.”

     “Oi, are you kidding, it’s amazing. I got all fancy stuff from other people, you know, expensive incence, gold and jewels and marble elephants and all the bowing and pretending and fake smiles - but this, this is my favourite.”

     “Yeah? Well, we were in a stomach so... different rules.”

     “You fed me your _boot.”_

     “It was okay, c’mon, stop bringing that up.”

     “ _You_ brought it up. Hey.”

Ed looks up.

Ling raises his fist - and with a grin, Ed bumps it, feeling relieved sort of _affection_ swell inside him.

 _He’s happy._ What a funny, overwhelming feeling, in the end.

+ 

     “Why are you showing off to me, seriously, I know you from before, when you were trying to swindle me and mooched off food from me, I’m _not_ gonna be impressed by any trivial - “

     “Hey, now, that’s _rude,_ I’m just showing you the important stuff - “

     “If it’s not alchemy, I’m not into it.”

     “Why am I not surprised. I’m _not._ You always were very hard to please”, Ling snorts.

     “Yeah, well, I’m a cynical asshole, so what.” But because Ling’s so excited to show off, Ed rolls his eyes with fond exasperation and adds reluctantly: “I guess the weaponry is cool.”

     “Historical stuff. Centuries old.”

     “Really?”

     “Yep. That’s a ceremonial weapon.”

     “Looks - really weak?”

Ling tilts his head, estimating. “Yeah, it kinda does.”

     “Can’t stab a Homunculus with it.”

Ling’s eyes shoot at him, surprised that he’s _making jokes about it,_ and then he bursts out laughing, wild and care-free and _real,_ and he nudges Ed playfully.

     “Would probably get us right back in the stomach.”

     “What, why am I there if you’re stupid enough to stab Gluttony with _that?”_

     “’Cause you’d do the same thing as you did before. Leaping to rescue me.”

Ed opens and closes his mouth dumbly and groans, burying his head into his hands. “God, I can’t believe _you._ ‘Course that’s what you remember out of all of it.”

     “Yeah, it was really brave of you. Then we were _really_ brave, because eating a boot wasn’t - _ouch! Oi, Ed!”_

     “Send me to prison, I don’t give a shit anymore. I’m done. No boot-talk.”

     “Wait, Ed! Come back! I need to show you the statues!”

+

Ed spends time with May and finds out she’s quite terrifying for a thirteen year old little girl with a rabid panda bear.

She’s a stern teacher, but then again, Ed’s learned from _Izumi,_ so he can handle her just fine.

May shows him the royal library.

It’s a gorgeous place, tall ceilings, full of bright sunlight, marble floor, and shelfs, _shelves, shelves_ full of books, scrolls, documents, maps, _everything_ in such neat order that it nearly makes Ed drool.

May pokes him. “Focus!”

(She says that a lot to him.)

Her wit is razor sharp, and her ability to _absorb_ information stuns him.

And he asks, questions and _asks_ so much; so many questions about the ‘Dragon’s pulse’, about the energy, about acupuncture points, about medical alchemy, he writes so much his wrist begins to _ache,_ ink stains his hand, and he asks, asks and asks, his fascination growing with each lesson.

And May answers as best as she can - sometimes she narrows her eyes, purses her lips and orders him to wait until she’s checked if she’s right or not.

Sometimes Lan Fan joins them - well, more forces them to eat and less _joins_ them, but she shakes her head and watches like a hawk that they finish lunch.

(Sometimes she drags them out and orders them _go have some fresh air, you are suffocating here, you two!)_

At evening, when they leave, May joins with Lan Fan, and Ed goes to Ling’s chambers. It’s a nice routine that he finds he really likes - it’s just them, relaxing after a long day; Ling’s tired after audiences and politicians and _complaints,_ and Ed’s eager to tell him what he’s learnt.

     “It’s kinda interesting how different the two practises are - I mean, Scar’s brother was really smart to figure it out - “

And he rants. (Greenidge’s theory still pisses him off, and Ling just raises an amused eyebrow and listens.)

One evening, two weeks in Xing, Ling slumps dramatically on the pillows like a wet noodle, his arm covering his eyes.

     “There’s really no pleasing everyone”, he mumbles under the arm.

     “That bad, huh?”

     “Nah, it’s not that bad, it’s just... I understand changes frighten people. I _get_ it. But I’ve seen how bad it is. May’s shown me, told me how bad it is when you are poor and fight just to have _enough_ food for everyone in your family, and that’s not _acceptable._ But to have such a backslash against _trying?”_

     “Just give ‘em middle finger and do it anyway.”

Ling grins. “You’d be _so_ refreshing change in the Hall.”

     “I’d probably end up punching someone in the face within ten minutes, dunno how well that reflects on you.”

     “You are so adorable.”

     “Stop it. Tea?”

     “Be my guest.”

     “Already am. D’you want Lu’an Melon or jasmine?”

     “Lu’an, thanks.”

It’s a nice routine.

+

By the time Ed’s been in Xing for a month, May is excited to tell him about the festival coming up.

It’s apparently something quite brilliant; fireworks, music, theater shows, shadow puppets and games and raffles for children.

     “Ooh, it’s going to be so _amazing!”_ she squeals, clapping her hands.

     “Sounds pretty great”, Ed answers truthfully and finds himself looking forward to the festival. “Uh, do I have to wear something formal?”

May blinks, looking like she’s taken aback by the question. In that moment, she bears a great resemblance to her half-brother. _Half-siblings, indeed._

     “We’ll think something for you”, she reassures him. “It starts after sunset! I think you’re really going to like it! Remember to take photographs for miss Winry and Alphonse!”

     “Yeah, I will. Thanks, May.”

+

     “So are you gonna open it like in a ceremony or something?” Ed asks, when they are getting ready; the servants have brought him some black pants, embroidered beautiful patterns on the fabric, but they are tad too big for him, so they hang loosely on his hips.

     “No, it’s not _that_ formal, people just like having good time”, Ling replies by the mirror, where he’s scowling at his reflection.

     “Stop tugging your hair, it looks fine. What if someone assassinates you in the middle of it all?” 

     “Hey, hey, very pessimistic of you.”

     “Will Lan Fan be there with you? ‘Cause I bet she wants to have fun, too.”

     “May will take care of that; she’s taken it on herself to force Lan Fan to try something new.”

     “Seriously?”

     “Yep. And she’s gonna do it, too, I wouldn’t want to cross that girl.”

     “You’re still gonna get assassinated.”

     “Pfft, one more attempt here and there, doesn’t really make a difference.”

     “Whoa, holy shit, you’re actually going to die tonight. No way.”

     “Where’s your faith in me, Ed? I’m wounded.”

     “Yeah, you _will_ be. Do I have to keep looking over my shoulder for you?”

Ling grins at him through the mirror. “Would you? That’s sweet of you.”

Ed flushes, crimson heat reaches his hairline. _Dammit._

     “Yeah, well, whatever. Don’t bleed over my new pants”, he grumbles and yanks it back on his hips.

     “They look very nice, Ed.”

     “Uh, thanks. It’s not gonna offend anyone? That I’m wearing these? I don’t want to make any mistakes.”

Ling turns, and serious shadow casts sideways on his features. “Ed, you look fine. Don’t worry. You know Xingese consider people with golden hair and golden eyes a perfect being?” he asks, his voice dropping a bit _lower,_ and Ed can’t decide if Ling’s teasing him.

_Probably._

     “Shut up, don’t - I don’t want to offend anyone.”

_Yes, back on safe waters._

     “You won’t. It’s all right”, Ling assures him, and the very thin laughter lines around his eyes soften.

Hesitantly Ed gazes at him for a moment, but Ling doesn’t lie. Well, he _does,_ but he doesn’t lie to Ed. He breathes deeply. “Okay.”

+

The sun sets, and the twilight hangs around the city; so many lanterns in different colours light the streets, there’s music, laughter, people talking and chattering, having _fun,_ and excitement and _joy_ is tangible in the air.

Ed’s been a month in Xing, and everything still utterly _floors_ him. His neck starts to ache, when he tries to look _everywhere and everything at once,_ curious, enchanted and amazed by it all.

Ling finds it hilarious.

     “You’re gonna snap your own neck”, he points out. He’s dressed relatively casually for an _Emperor,_ but people don’t really seem to pay much attention to them.

     “Bite me, this is so cool. That smells amazing!”

Ling negotiates some springrolls - or probably steals them, whatever, Ed should’ve been suspicious of him everytime they are in public considering what _how sneaky he is_ , but then again, Ling’s a _respectable figure now -_ and they stuff their face as they thread through the crowd.

Ed stops to admire a shadow puppet show; three rows of children are currently entranced by it, and it’s so easy to see why; the figures on the screen are very skillfully cut, almost like lace patterns.

     “It’s about an old folklore”, Ling’s quiet, deep voice murmurs somewhere near Ed’s ear, and Ed shivers, resisting an urge to lean against him. He can _feel_ Ling’s heat behind him, so close, enough to soak in his _presence, in his warmth -_  

     “About - a monkey and a turtle?”

     “Yeah.”

They watch the show for a bit, and Ed’s suddenly _shy;_ he can’t help it, he desperately wants to intertwine their fingers, but it’s such a _strange thing to want, but he does,_ this is _so stupid -_

Flustered and feeling terribly awkward, he taps Ling and gets up. Ling follows him back to the crowd.

     “Had enough?”

     “That was really cool”, Ed murmurs and means it. “Thanks, for humouring me.”

Ling’s cheeks turn into dusk pink, ever so slightly, and he rubs the back of his neck.

     “ _Ah,_ you’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it.”

They walk ahead, dodge people, and Ed feels Ling press his palm on the small of his back, instinctively herding him through the crowd. Ed’s stomach _jolts_ at the contact; Ling’s calloused palm burns through the thin material, into Ed’s skin, and it feels _wonderful -_

_\- he wants to melt into it -_

     “Hey, that’s May and Lan Fan.”

Sure enough, the girls are under one stand canopy and admiring some charms. Well, _May_ is, and is apparently suggesting some to Lan Fan, who looks lighter, somehow; she’s smiling faintly at the tiny figurines. 

     “Aww. They’re having fun.”

     “C’mon, fireworks are next!”

They find a good spot, a bit away from the crowd, on a small, grassy hill, and they sit down.

Ling’s warmth radiates from him, soaks and seeps into Ed, and it’s so _blissful_ in the chilly night.

Soon, the sky explodes with colour and falling stars; orange, golden, yellow, burning and _beautiful, like flowers in full bloom,_ and Ed can’t close his eyes, _not even for a second,_ not when it’s this breathtaking and -

\- he turns his head, just a bit, just to glance at _Ling -_

\- and Ling’s looking at him.

They stare at each other for a beat, then quickly turn away, flustered and unsure.

The sky turns red, scarlet, _crimson,_ all bleeding and _gorgeous._

_And Ed wants to kiss him._

He wants to kiss Ling’s stupid face, _longing gnaws and tears at him, screams at him to ACT,_ but the rational part of him snarls in protest _no, you can’t, he’s not yours, he’s going to get married and have an heir and his concubines and - Lan Fan -_

_Lan Fan?_

Why wouldn’t Ling want to spend such a nice night with Lan Fan? If she is his soulmate? If he _lied_ to Ed about not finding one...? _He has lied, hasn’t he? Or - or someone has or I’ve got this totally wrong, what the hell- ?_

(ed _really_ doesn’t work that well under emotional stress.)

     “Why didn’t you want to spend this with Lan Fan?”

Ling startles like he’s pricked with a needle. “Because - I already told you why?”

     “Yeah, but - what if she wanted to spend it with you?”

     “I - “ Ling frowns and looks like he doesn’t quite understand what they are discussing.

Ed snorts bitterly. “Exactly. Didn’t you at least ask her?”

     “Hey, hey, now, I think we are having two completely different conversations here. Let’s back up a bit. Why is this important?” Ling asks carefully.

     “She’s your soulmate, isn’t it? Or you’re hers?”

Ling stares. And stares. “She’s not. _I’m_ not.”

Ed’s brain goes completely blank. Every answer he’s thought he _has_ is gone, his mind is just _empty._

     “What?”

     “I’m not her soulmate, and she’s not mine. Her soulmark is completely different.”

     “But the - the way she spoke - “ Ed stutters, trying to get his numb brain to _understand._

     “She cares. Very deeply. But on a platonic level. She would die for May, which I completely understand, ‘cause I very much share that - but we’re not soulmates. I told you I haven’t found mine, yet.”

Ed stares. A gut-curling shame and _humiliation_ washes into him, and suddenly, he’s unraveling. Maybe it’s a long time coming; but now, anxiety claws up, his lungs burn, he can’t breathe, _and he can’t handle this situation -_

So he shoots up to his feet and races down the hill, away from the fireworks, away from _Ling,_ away from the nagging voice _that whispers that it’s none of your business, you just ruined something important, and -_

Eyes stinging, Ed runs -

\- and somehow ends up, heaving dry gasps in the Palace garden.

It’s empty, now that most of the people are at the festival. Ed’s knees are weak, and he slumps on the veranda, trembling all over.

_Stupid, stupid stupid. So fucking careless. You should’ve trusted him. But noooo, had to doubt, had to just drill him for answers, nice going, asshole -_

     “ _Haa,_ I caught up with you, you’re really fast”, Ling’s voice pants somewhere nearby, and Ed is ready to _bolt_ again, can’t he at least _die in shame alone and in peace?_ The prince - no, _the Emperor -_ vaults the wall, lands nearby and makes his way to Edward. “What happened? Are you okay?”

_Stop asking me that, you damn prince -_

     “I’m fine.”

     “Don’t lie to me.”

Ed flinches at Ling’s stern tone and snaps: “Look, I’m sorry I doubted you. I shouldn’t have, but I did, and it was a shitty thing to do, I’m sorry. But I _really_ don’t want to have this conversation, okay, this sucks and I’m not prepared to deal with this - “

Ling scowls as he sits on his haunches in front of Ed, looking worried and tense.

     “What’s this? What are we talking about?”

     “We’re not talking about anything, _don’t - “_

Ed breathes deeply, shakily, his whole chest _hurts._

_Okay. This is happening, and fuck it -_

     “Okay, fine. We’re doing this, huh? Fine. I love you, how about that?”

Silence.

Ling’s jaw drops, his eyes are wide and dark like ink, stunned -

But Ed pushes forward. “Yeah, a big surprise, you weren’t even supposed to know about it in the first place, ‘cause it’s so _stupid.”_  

Ling’s voice is _wrecked._ “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

Ed _explodes._

     “Tell you _what?_ There’s nothing to tell! I love you, I have no fucking idea if you’re my soulmate or not, you’re the Emperor, what the hell am I gonna do about that? The list is a mile long _why you were never supposed to know!”_

Silence.

Blood rushes in Ed’s ears, his breathing has grown ragged, shallow.

All fight drains from him, and he’s just _tired._

     “Look, just - forget about it, okay? You are under no obligation to do anything”, he says wearily. “It’s not like it’s gonna kill me, so I’m fine. I’ve managed this far just fine, I don’t need any pity - “

     “ _Pity?_ Oi, oi, Ed - “ Ling sounds oddly frantic, but Ed can’t _care about that now,_ he’s too deep now, this is leaving him too open, _cracked and vulnerable and -_

     “You’re the Emperor”, he barrels on, desperate to finish this, “you gotta have an heir, a wife, _hell,_ don’t you have like a _harem_ waiting for you, and I’m not gonna - “

Ling grits his teeth. “You done? Am I allowed to have a say in this?” he snaps, his voice now a bit lower, deeper than before, and Ed glares at him, bristling. 

     “You have five minutes”, he grits out.

     “Okay, fine. Everything what you just said is wrong. No, _everything,_ shut up, don’t interrupt me, Ed, you said five minutes. First off, yeah, I gotta have an heir, but I already have one.”

_What?_

Ed gapes, startled, stunned. “You have - ?”

     “Yeah, _May._ I’ve chosen May as my heir, considering she’s shunned by her own clan for failing the quest - so, yeah, she’s my heir. We’ve talked about it, it’s done. Number two, I don’t need to have a wife, because I already have May as my heir as pointed in the number one. And number three, have you even _listened_ me when I’ve talked about the clan system and the changes I’m trying make?”

     “I - “

     “Apparently no, then”, Ling clicks his tongue, but there’s certain softness around his eyes. “Ed, you idiot, I’m trying to stop the whole ‘one woman from each clan’-thing. I don’t even like women.”

Ed’s brain is blank. _Is this really happening?_

     “You - “ His voice sounds strangled, even in his own ears. “I need to sit down”, he chokes, and Ling grips him by the arm and leads him to sit down.

     “You okay?” he asks with quiet worry.

     “No. Yeah. I don’t know - you’re serious?”

     “Yeah.”

Ling sits on his heels to observe Ed under knitted eyebrows, careful, worried.

Ed buries his face into his hands, trying to make _sense_ of this; this flood of information, too good for _him -_

     “What can I do?” Ling asks, his hand hovering on Ed’s shoulder. “Ed? Talk to me.”

With a horrible, _ragged_ wheeze, Ed raises his head to look into Ling’s eyes, desperate.

     “You’re not bullshitting me, Ling?” he chokes. “’Cause if _any_ of that is false, I’m kicking you so hard _you’re_ \- “

His voice _breaks._ He can’t even finish his stupid threat.

But Ling has always the one not to blink at Ed’s threats. He takes Ed’s hand in his; it’s a bit larger than Ed’s, warm, calloused. _Safe._

     “I’m not”, he murmurs quietly, running his thumb on Ed’s knuckles, and Ed relaxes, ever so slightly. “Completely truthful. You can ask May, if you don’t believe me.”

Ed laughs, tad hysterically. “She’s really your heir?”

     “Uh huh. She wasn’t on board at first, but we talked it out, and she agreed it was the best course of action, especially because I was in love with you and then the wife thing obviously was never going to happen - “

Ed’s breathing hitches, and Ling notices it immediately, alarmed. “Ed?”

     “You love me?”

It comes out as a choked whisper.

Ling’s expression softens. “Yeah.”

     “What the hell, since _when?”_

     “Hmmm... well, I guess it started in Gluttony’s stomach? Back then I cared about you, didn’t want you to die. But by the Promised Day, I was _pretty_ sure.”

Ed gapes numbly. “What the hell, why didn’t you _tell me?”_

Ling grins, but it’s so _fond,_ tender. “’Cause everything was awful, and we were about to die? You had to get your bodies back, we had to fight Father and save your country. Confessing seemed a bit... silly.”

     “It isn’t”, Ed chokes. “It wouldn’t have been. I - I - _god,_ Ling, I thought - there’s no fucking way you felt the same - “

     “Yeah? Why?” Ling murmurs, massaging gently Ed’s sore knuckles.

     “I was pretty convinced you and Lan Fan... were kinda together?”

Ling freezes. “Me and Lan Fan?” He blinks. “Huh. I guess that’s why you asked.” He wrinkles his nose. “Not that it’s true in any way, by the way. _Still_ isn’t. I care for her deeply, yeah, but it’s not romantic or sexual.”

     “Uh huh. Okay. Can I see it?”

Ling grins. “Oi, now, that’s pretty blunt of you.”

     “You know what I mean, asshole.”

     “You’re not worried? If it isn’t the same?”

At this point Ed really doesn’t give a shit. Ling _loves_ him. He _loves_ Ling. He doesn’t care about the dragon or red strings of fate, but he cares about Ling, so deeply, so viscerally that he just might have to fight the destiny if he wants to keep him.

He closes the distance to rest his forehead against Ling’s; it’s a simple intimacy, _comforting_ and so _important_ at that moment, to breathe raggedly in sync, just to enjoy this quiet moment with each other.

     “I don’t give a fuck if it’s not the same. I chose you, not some fucking _fate._ Besides, lots of people are pretty damn happy without any soulmates.”

     “I’m not arguing with that. You ready?”

Ed nods.

Slowly, Ling pulls back and lifts his shirt - the hem rises up, _up, up_ to reveal his toned stomach, the ridge of his _ribs and -_

Ed stops breathing.

(he thinks the whole world stops.)

     “Ed?” Ling sounds tense. “Talk to me.”

It’s a _dragon._ Dark blue inked, slithering and _so familiar._

Without realizing, Ed reaches and runs his fingertips on the dragon’s scales. Ling tries very hard not to shiver at that.

     “I - there’s no - “ Ed’s voice cracks and catches in his throat. “There’s no way this world is this kind.  There’s _no_ way.”

     “Yeah? C’mon, Ed, up, up, show me yours.”

Numbly, heart pounding in his _throat,_ Ed lifts his own shirt and Ling makes a rough, almost _pained_ sound.

     “It’s the _same - ”_

Ling presses his palm on Ed’s side; Ed _jolts, shivers,_ bites back a startled _moan,_ because Ling’s callouses, his scarred skin burns and slides against Ed’s, it feels so _amazing -_

     “Yeah?”

     “Yeah”, Ling manages to grunt. Then, he leans to press his lips on it. The sensation rips out a strangled exhale from Ed, and he nearly buckles. Shakily, he wraps his other hand around Ling’s head, burying his fingers into Ling’s hair.

     “You okay? You’re shaking...” Ling murmurs, gazing up at him, and his expression makes Ed _ache;_ Ling’s face is so _bare_ to him, with all the fierce affection, amazement, _wonder, and how the hell is that all directed at Ed?_

His mouth dry, Ed whispers: “Yeah, I’m just - I’m okay, I swear. Just thinking I might be hallucinating.”

Ling grabs Ed’s waist and pulls him to sit down. “Nope, definitely not. Feels real to me.”

     “Uh huh?”

And that’s when Ed’s impulsive nature comes in; he looks at Ling, at his _stupid, dear_ face and kisses him.

It’s like from the fairytales; fireworks paint the sky orange, red, gold and _green,_ and everything in the world, in _Ed’s world,_ becomes whole.

The kiss is open-mouthed and _desperate;_ they pour all of the emotions left in them - the longing, desperation to be together, to have this, _love, fondness,_ raw _yearning for this after the war,_ disbelief and overwhelming relief that it’s really happening _-_

Ling’s hands move to cradle Ed’s head, so _impossibly gently,_ and Ed _hangs onto him,_ like a lifeline, breathing harshly together.

(the dragon purrs.)

     “We’re doing this?” Ed asks just an inch from Ling’s mouth, breathless and _helpless and so stupidly in love._ “We’re doing this, right?”

     “Yup. Can’t get rid of me, now, Ed.”

     “I can deal with that. I have _experience.”_

Ling snorts, letting his head fall on Ed’s shoulder. “Yeah, you kinda do.” Then he straightens, gently petting the back of Ed’s neck. “Hey, easy. I know that look, we’re gonna be fine. Okay? We’ll figure out the details.”

A part of Ed wants to grimace just how transparent he is to Ling, but in the same time, he’s comforted by Ling’s promise.

So, he just nods and kisses him again, slow and sweet, _so very tender,_ wanting to cherish and _keep_ this moment forever.

+

May is very much _not_ surprised.

When they go to the breakfast together, she frowns a bit at their intertwined fingers, _instantly_ knows and _squeals._

     “ _Oh! Oh!”_

Ling grins sheepishly. “Oi, May, easy, easy, too early for that, yet.”

     “No, it’s not! It _happened! It happened!”_

     “What the hell, you _knew?”_ Ed demands, squinting at the girl.

     “I had a _hunch”,_ May corrects primly, but her eyes sparkle. “You two were _pining,_ it was awful and really frustrating to watch - we almost thought we should lock you into a room together.”

     “It was very close”, Lan Fan agrees and eats a small carrot. 

     “It would’ve happened today, actually?”

     “Well, I’m glad we avoided that, then”, Ling says, ruffles May’s hair, and the girl giggles, obviously shyly pleased. “You’re very sneaky, Chang, gotta watch your back.”

May sticks out her tongue playfully and gushes: “So, did it work? Are you soulmates?”

     “Watch it, Ed might get offended”, Ling says, amused.

     “Oh, is that offensive in Amestris?” she asks curiously.

     “Hey, what the hell, I’m not getting offended. Shut up. And you, eat something, you’re bein’ annoying. And _yeah,_ we are, happy now?” Ed grumbles, taking a seat beside Ling.

May beams. “Amazing! I’m so happy for you!” Then, realization dawns on her, and she makes a face. “Oh, nooo, Xing will _burn_ if you two are in charge.”

     “That’s why we have you”, Ling says easily and pours himself tea. “You can do damage-control.”

     “Challenge accepted, Ling Yao!”

Somehow it’s all right.

+

Al shrieks into the phone: “ _You and Ling?”_

Ed holds the phone away from his ear. “ _Yeah,_ that’s what I said. Are you freaking out?”

     “ _Yeah! No! I mean, kinda? It just - came out of nowhere, I didn’t expect - Are you okay with this, brother, is this what you want?”_

Bless Al’s heart, Ed thinks. “I am, actually. It worked out pretty well - though at one point I was kinda tempted to hit him.”

     “ _Huh, I’m not really surprised, ‘cause it’s you, Ed. I guess it sort of... fits?”_

     “It does?”

     “ _Yeah, I mean, you - the way you challenge each other and just - look, I don’t know, but it fits, and if you’re happy, then I’m happy for you!”_

“Thanks, Al, that means a lot.”

     “ _I’m thinking maybe I should pay a visit? To Xing? I’m with Darius and Henkel, and they’re kinda interested in alkahestry’s possibilities, so what do you think?”_

     “You’re asking me?”

     “ _Well, you are the Emperor’s soulmate, so yeah?”_

Ed’s cheeks darken. “Shut up, that’s not - it’s not public knowledge yet!”

Al snickers. _“Aw, are you shy? You are! That’s so cute, brother!”_

     “Yeah, yeah, c’mon here, then, I know here’s someone who’d love to see you and it’s not gonna be me if you continue that, buddy.”

     “ _Oh?”_

     “Uh huh, so get here already. Look, I gotta go, Al, it was nice chatting with you, be careful crossing the desert, yeah?”

     “ _You too! Don’t burn the Palace down!”_

     “Hey!”

+

Ling wraps his arms around Ed’s waist and drapes himself against his back like a protective shield.

     “What did Al say?” he murmurs quietly, nuzzling the back of Ed’s neck.

     “Nothing much, having fun in the East. And he’s happy for us, I think. He wants to come here with the chimeras, how’d you feel about that?”

     “Ooh, that’s fantastic. I know May’s gonna be excited.”

     “Yeah.”

Ling slips his hands under Ed’s shirt, running his rough palm on Ed’s stomach, leaving behind a scalding trail - Ed sighs, leaning the back of his head on Ling’s chest.

     “Everything okay?” Ling asks quietly, caressing Ed’s quivering stomach as if trying to memorize every single detail. 

     “Yeah. It was good to hear from him, and he’s gonna be here for the ceremony, too, so that worked out pretty nicely.”

     “Good thinking. We still have to make a few decisions regarding it...”

     “Yeah, yeah, all fancy and food and people and dancing and then some rabid panda’s probably gonna bite my face off - _ah!”_

     “Sorry, sorry.”

     “What a liar, you’re not sorry _at all.”_

Ling hides his grin into Ed’s neck, presses a slow, hot kiss on the skin. “Well, well, guilty as charged.”

     “Okay, back to bed. Now.”

There are worse fates, Ed thinks as he wraps his arms around Ling’s neck and pulls him down to a eager, _frantic_ kiss.

Ling chuckles, buries his fingers into Ed’s hair and murmurs filthy, half-formed things into Ed’s skin, worshipping and silly and _all in love,_ they intertwine and melt into _one_ being, souls reaching for each other through red strings and years and _life._

_It’s not a bad life, at all._

(To be honest, Ed wouldn’t be anywhere else.)

+

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty with the manga and I probably forgot a lot of details, but I tried. I enjoyed immensely writing this, it was kinda therapeutic, tbh. If you stuck till the end, then I love you and you are amazing, thank you. <3  
> (if you see any grammar mistakes please tell me, not a native speaker here!) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
